


Riding Shotgun

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, but he's drunk enough for two, on Baekhyun's part anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," he says, tipping his head back onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol hums softly, nosing at Baekhyun’s temple before dropping a string of tiny kisses along his hairline. "If my extensive knowledge of explicit, R rated, horror-slash-thriller movies is anything to go by, this is round about the part where I get dismembered, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 28/08/2014

“So,” Baekhyun starts. Chanyeol’s eyes are on the dark road in front of them, but he drops a hand to Baekhyun’s thigh when he starts speaking. “Where exactly are you taking me?” Chanyeol’s grip tightens and he glances over at Baekhyun in the passenger seat. 

“Huh?” Baekhyun sees the confused slope of Chanyeol’s eyebrows before he turns his attention back to the half empty expanse of motorway in front of them. 

“This isn’t the way to either of our houses.” Baekhyun says, tone accusing. Chanyeol had taken him out for dinner at a not quite pretentious but still fancy enough to require a dress code restaurant, and Baekhyun admires the shift of Chanyeol’s muscles under his dress shirt as he drives, blazer long since shucked off and draped over the backseat. He might have taken full advantage of the extensive cocktail menu, but Baekhyun still has enough wits about him to know this is neither the route Chanyeol usually takes to drop Baekhyun off at home, nor the way he drives them back to his own flat, sometimes, when Baekhyun stays the night and neither of them get much sleep. 

Chanyeol hums softly in agreement, but he doesn’t say anything, just runs the palm of his hand teasingly over Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun snorts, but he leans back into his seat, spreads his legs just a little. “Don’t think I didn’t see that crate of beer in the boot, earlier,” he teases, but he says no more, instead turning his gaze out of the passenger window, teasing his skinny tie between his fingers as the lights of the city gradually die out, giving way to sparse scatterings of stars. 

They continue to drive in companionable silence and before long Chanyeol is guiding the car up a secluded little incline. Baekhyun says nothing, but he sits up straight in his seat when Chanyeol slowly rolls up onto an empty grass verge and pulls on his hand brake. From this position, peering out over the stuffed toys Chanyeol has crammed along his dashboard, Baekhyun can just make out the waves breaking on the dark beach below, and he tries to keep the pleased surprise off his face when he turns to Chanyeol. 

“Is this where you bring all your victims before you chop up their bodies and throw them into the sea?” He asks. 

“Shut up,” Chanyeol chuckles. He slaps gently at Baekhyun’s thigh, then he’s pushing the door open and climbing out of the car. 

Baekhyun peers over his headrest as Chanyeol goes round to the back of the car and he watches as he hefts the crate of beer up under his arm, slams the boot shut, and then comes over to the passenger side. “Come on.” He bangs on Baekhyun’s window with his free hand. 

“It’s cold,” Baekhyun complains, but he gets out of the car anyway, hops up onto the bonnet beside Chanyeol, the engine warm beneath his legs. He catches the beer that Chanyeol tosses to him as he leans back, and he doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes darken when he uncaps the bottle with his teeth.

Chanyeol reclines, long legs dangling as he kicks the heels of his dress shoes against the bumper. Baekhyun admires the way his bicep flexes as Chanyeol leans back on one arm, staring almost peacefully up at the sky as he brings the bottle up to his mouth.

Baekhyun knows the beer is going straight to his already fuzzy head when he finds himself so lost in the way the moon has Chanyeol’s eyes positively glittering that he almost misses it when the other man finally begins to talk. 

“There’s a public path over on the other side of the hill, leading up from the beach. I used to hike up here when I was stressed with university and I just needed to get away from all that shit for a while,” he shrugs and runs his thumb over the label on the bottle, and Baekhyun watches as it tears where the condensation has made it all weak. “Always thought it’d be nicer with some company.”

Baekhyun reaches for a second beer and watches the waves kissing at the shore all those feet below them. “It is pretty romantic,” he admits. “Not like you at all.”

Chanyeol lets out a disgruntled little _‘hey’_ and knocks their legs together. He doesn’t shift back and the heat from his body settles, heavy and comfortable, in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach.

It isn’t long before they (or Baekhyun, at least, Chanyeol had restricted himself to just the one bottle) empty the crate and Baekhyun leans back on his elbows, face so flushed he can almost feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. He catches the not at all discrete way Chanyeol eyes his thighs as Baekhyun spreads himself out over the bonnet of his car like a glamour model and a pleased little smirk pulls at his mouth. 

“So what did you always imagine you’d get up to when you brought company up here? Cheeky little grope in the backseat? Maybe a blowjob, if you were lucky?”

Chanyeol swallows around the neck of his bottle and it hits the grass with a soft little _thunk_ before Chanyeol curls his body in towards Baekhyun. “Something like that, maybe,” His voice is gruff as he reaches out to tug on Baekhyun’s tie. 

Baekhyun allows Chanyeol to pull him close and then he leans forward the rest of the way, pink little lips brushing up against Chanyeol’s mouth as he mumbles, “How about we go one better?” 

Chanyeol isn’t even given time to respond before Baekhyun is gripping at his shoulders and pushing him onto his back. He climbs easily into Chanyeol’s lap, thighs clamped tight either side of his waist as he straddles him, and the way Chanyeol stares up at him has want curling right the way down to Baekhyun’s toes. 

Baekhyun’s tongue darts out to wet his mouth and that seems to spur Chanyeol into action. He runs his hands up where he’s still gripping at Baekhyun’s tie and tugs at the knot, tearing it from around Baekhyun’s neck and tossing it to the floor. The rest of their clothes follow easily, Baekhyun pressing wet kisses down Chanyeol’s chest as he unbuttons his pristine dress shirt with clumsy hands. 

As soon as Baekhyun’s pants are off Chanyeol’s hands fix themselves to his bare thighs. Baekhyun can’t help laughing, but the sound catches and dies in his throat when Chanyeol presses his fingers down hard enough to mark. Baekhyun starts to squirm and Chanyeol manhandles him back into place, his cock curling hard and insistent against the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh as he’s pushed back down into a sitting position.

“You’re so fucking hot-“ Chanyeol growls. One of his hands slips around to grab at Baekhyun’s ass and Baekhyun jerks forward when he slaps him. “Fuck, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun sucks his lower lip into his mouth, rolling it between sharp little teeth as Chanyeol continues to grope him, knuckles kneading right into the soft swell of his cheeks, and he reaches out to pull Chanyeol’s other hand away from his thigh. Chanyeol whines at the loss, fingers still grasping at the air like the sheer feeling of Baekhyun’s thighs under his palms is enough to have him lose all voluntary motor function, but he quickly falls quiet when Baekhyun takes a firm hold of his wrist and guides his hand up to his mouth. He takes Chanyeol’s index finger first, but then he’s sucking his middle finger between his lips, too, staring smugly down at Chanyeol as he works them with his tongue until they’re slick and shiny with spit. 

“Stretch me,” Baekhyun demands, gasping as he releases Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol doesn’t need telling twice. He takes Baekhyun’s ass in both hands, squeezes it roughly, and then he’s working a finger between the crease of Baekhyun’s cheeks. He looks Baekhyun in the eye as he eases one finger in, wriggling a little as he waits for Baekhyun to loosen around him, until he can get knuckle-deep. 

“I would’ve brought lube but I didn’t want to assume-“ he starts but Baekhyun cuts him off with a kiss pressed to the side of his open mouth. 

“That I was gonna put out?” Baekhyun finishes for him, “such a gentleman,” he teases, rocking his hips back as Chanyeol works another finger into him. It stings a little more than would usually be comfortable, but Baekhyun is drunk enough, the rush of alcohol singing through his bloodstream, that he barely feels it as anything more than a dull little ache. Once the press of Chanyeol’s fingers in and out of his body is teetering over to the right side of pleasurable Baekhyun slaps his hand away. He readjusts himself in Chanyeol’s lap and his gasp is so pleased as he teases the length of Chanyeol’s cock between his ass cheeks. Chanyeol sounds a little more tortured and he’s back to gripping at Baekhyun’s thighs now, grip bruising, his body almost trembling with the strain of waiting for Baekhyun to give him the go ahead.

Baekhyun doesn’t tease him for long. He braces his hands on Chanyeol’s soft stomach and then he’s lowering himself down, moaning loudly as the head of Chanyeol’s cock stretches him open. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut as he sinks the rest of the way down, not stopping until his ass is pressed tight and close against Chanyeol’s hips.

Chanyeol braces his feet against the ground and the way his body shifts, thighs clenching, has Baekhyun shuddering, nose all scrunched up as he eases his body into the tight, hot pleasure of being split almost in two. 

“God, _fuck_ , Baekhyun-“ Chanyeol grunts, “you’re so tight, doesn’t this _hurt?_ ” 

Baekhyun hums from the back of his throat, rocking his hips slowly. That’s not a no, but isn’t a stop, either, and Baekhyun knows that the two of them have been together long enough, now, know each other well enough, to know the inside outs of each other’s limits. It must be that knowledge that has Chanyeol responding beneath him, hips twitching upwards as Baekhyun begins to relax around him. 

It doesn’t take long for them to find a rhythm, Baekhyun’s thighs clamped securely around Chanyeol’s waist as he lifts himself up and begins to bounce almost frantically in Chanyeol’s lap. Baekhyun can feel sweat pooling at the nape of his neck and Chanyeol grabs his ass hard with both hands when Baekhyun slips, knees sweaty against the metal bonnet. The way he falls has the head of Chanyeol’s cock pressing right up against his prostate and Baekhyun keens, legs splayed too wide to hold himself up properly.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Chanyeol pants, bringing one hand up to the base of Baekhyun’s spine to steady him. Baekhyun tries to push himself up, but his knees slip again and he topples back into Chanyeol’s lap, cock leaking precome out over his stomach at the incessant pressure inside him. 

“Hang on,” Chanyeol forces out through gritted teeth and Baekhyun’s whole world spins as he’s flipped over, back hitting the bonnet so that he’s staring up at the cobweb of stars above them. The switch has Chanyeol sliding half out of him, but Baekhyun isn’t given time to lament the loss before Chanyeol’s face swims across his vision again, completely blocking his view of the cosmos. 

“My hero,” Baekhyun groans, bravado faltering as Chanyeol slips back inside his body with one smooth push forward. The smile on Chanyeol’s face is almost feral and he leans in further, sandwiching Baekhyun between the car’s body and his own, to seal their mouths together. 

Baekhyun can taste the alcohol on his own breath but it doesn’t seem to be bothering Chanyeol as he slips his hands under Baekhyun’s ass to heft his hips up. Baekhyun brings his legs up from where they’d been dangling uselessly, toes skimming inches above the grass, to bracket Chanyeol’s hips and his ankles lock there painfully tight as he clenches around him. 

Chanyeol’s hips stutter and he slumps onto his elbows, almost crushing Baekhyun beneath him. “Fuck, you’re so- you are so- _Baekhyun,_ ” Chanyeol moans and the sound of his name like that, so deep and needy and _raw_ , is enough to send Baekhyun over the edge, nose crinkling up like tissue paper as he spills over their stomachs. 

Chanyeol bears down on him, kissing with teeth now, and Baekhyun’s body twitches in almost pain as he’s fucked through his orgasm. Just as Baekhyun’s reaching a shaking hand up to try and push Chanyeol away he’s coming, too, tearing away from Baekhyun’s mouth to drop his head and bite down on the sticky curve of his neck. 

Baekhyun’s legs fall gracelessly from around Chanyeol’s waist, the backs of his thighs bouncing off the bumper and knocking his feet Chanyeol’s shins. The little kick doesn’t shift Chanyeol from where he’s still slumped, face pressed into Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun wriggles uncomfortably, trying to peel his skin away from where he’s almost stuck to the car, and Chanyeol nuzzles his nose into the sensitive spot on Baekhyun’s neck in protest. 

“Come on, Romeo, up,” Baekhyun pushes at Chanyeol’s chest, “I think I’ve left an ass print on your car.” Chanyeol whines but he allows himself to be pushed, the pair of them shuddering as he slips free of Baekhyun’s body. Jizz oozes from Baekhyun’s entrance, spilling over the backs of his thighs and the hood of the car. They’re both too wrecked to care, though, Chanyeol nearly tripping over his discarded beer bottle as he clambers back onto the bonnet. He collapses next to Baekhyun and Baekhyun feels nothing short of smug when Chanyeol drapes himself over his body, clutching at Baekhyun with those long limbs of his. 

They lie in silence for long enough that Baekhyun can feel a chill starting to settle over his body, sweat cooling and leaving his skin clammy. He curls in closer to Chanyeol, pressing his ass back into his crotch and laughing when Chanyeol grumbles. 

“So,” he says, tipping his head back onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol hums softly, nosing at Baekhyun’s temple before dropping a string of tiny kisses along his hairline. “If my extensive knowledge of explicit, R rated, horror-slash-thriller movies is anything to go by, this is round about the part where I get dismembered, right?”

The laugh that rumbles up from Chanyeol’s chest, even as he attempts to shove Baekhyun away, as Baekhyun pushes back and presses their naked, sticky bodies together, is enough to warm Baekhyun right down to the marrow in his bones.


End file.
